wake_up_girlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Megumi Yoshikawa
}} is an original first-generation member of the I-1club. Her first appearance as well as her first speaking role was in "Wake Up, Girls! Seven Idols". She is one of the main I-1club characters to the Wake Up, Girls! story. She is frequently known for her positive attitude and openly supports Mayu, and Wake Up, Girls! as a whole too, despite their two groups being rivals. Her nickname is "Yoshimegu". Appearance Megumi is extremely short, being the second shortest out of the seven main I-1club members. She has a medium length black hair accompanied with a hot pink hair clip and also has brown eyes. As of "New Chapter" her hair clip has now turned a more purple-pink colour instead. During normal training scenes throughout most of her time in the I-1club as a whole, she wears a light pink blouse t-shirt which features a mini, more vibrant bow near the top with frilly shoulders and dark grey short sleeves. She also wears skirt-like burgundy shorts, high-height white socks and white trainers. Her training outfit is unconfirmed as of "New Chapter" and so, her only outfits after have been her 2016 Idol Festival costume and her current performance outfit. Personality Megumi is known as an extremely positive character within the I-1club. Despite originally not being in the front and center as well as having gone back and forth with the I-1 and I-2 armies, she is now one of the most popular members of the club. She frequently tries to keep the mood positive and cares deeply for other people's feelings, trying to apologise and make amends with WUG if they come into conflict with the I-1club, usually with Shiho or Moka. And despite the constant activities of the I-1club, Megumi still remains good friends with Mayu by constantly sends text messages to her on the group's progress, as they were both friends during Mayu's time in the first generation. She openly shows support for not only Mayu, but Wake Up, Girls! as a whole when watching their various different performances. Plot Wake Up, Girls! Seven Idols Megumi is introduced extremely early on the anime, having been shown in the earlier ritual led by Mai. Additionally, she is one of the main four that receives speaking roles before the introduction of Tina, Rena and Moka. Her relationship with Mayu is first shown when she texts her about the I-1club making it to the Tokyo Dome. A flashback is also shown, confirming that their friendship stretches back a long amount of time. When Mayu cries for being kicked out of the I-1club as a result of a center battle to Shiho, Megumi stands and cries with her, offering to defend her to the president. Later, as she, Nanoka, Shiho and Mai discusses Mayu joining WUG, she is the only one to defend her against her teammates. Wake Up, Girls! Within the TV Anime, Megumi still makes appearances in the anime, mainly in Sendai after the I-1club finish building the theatre. After performing several successful concerts, she sees WUG in the after show meet and greet. She immediately notices Mayu and openly expresses her friendship with her, without having to hide it. Additionally, she starts near to arguing with Shiho about the status of WUG and she does feel bad about having to. Megumi then sees Mayu once again at the 2014 Idol Festival and invites her out for something to eat before having to run and have a rehearsal for "Gokujou Smile". By the end of the anime series, the I-1club watch the performance of "7 Girls War" and Megumi fully praises WUG for their dedication to the performance. Wake Up, Girls! Shadow of Youth Megumi's role within the sequel movies does reduce in order to accommodate the increasing significance of Moka's role within the anime, however she still does retain prominence within the I-1club's role in the anime story. She first is seen with Mai, Shiho and Nanoka discussing the tabloid news stories about the failure to pass over 1 million weekly sales. She quickly notes Shiho's change of mood and also tries to cheer her up after she blames herself for the single "failure". Wake Up, Girls! Beyond the Bottom Megumi is shown with Mai feeling bad about Shiho's demotion in "Beyond the Bottom" to Hakata but she is eventually cheered up and waves her off. When Wake Up, Girls! end up in Hakata on their nationwide tour, Megumi contacts Mayu due to the fact she is worried about Shiho and how she is due to the lack of communication and emails between the two. Megumi is not then seen for a while until the rehearsal of the 2015 Idol Festival where she is excited to reunite with Shiho and Mayu after spending so long apart. She then peforms "Tomaranai Mirai" with the rest of the I-1club but they ultimately lose to Wake Up, Girls! in the end. Media Appearances Game *Wake Up, Girls! Stage no Tenshi Anime *Wake Up, Girls! Seven Idols *Wake Up, Girls! **Girls Standing Onstage (non-speaking) **Scandal **Heaven or Hell **Not Yet **Commotion **Living Here **Gateway to Success **Idol Rhapsody **No Regrets in This Moment *Wake Up, Girl ZOO! **WUG ZOO Ranger Show (non-speaking) *Wake Up, Girls! Shadow of Youth *Wake Up, Girls! Beyond the Bottom Manga *Little Challenger: Wake Up, Girls! I-1 Club Side Story *Wake Up, Girls! Leaders (non-speaking) *Wake Up, Girls! Eternal Senses Discography I-1club #Shirt to Blouse #Little Challenger #Gokujou Smile (I-1 Club ver.) #Jera #Tomaranai Mirai I-1club Team S #Unmei no Megami (Team S ver.) #Little Challenger 2015 (Team S ver.) Gallery :For more information see Megumi/Image Gallery Trivia *During WUG covers of songs, Megumi is mirrored by Airi Eino, as well as both performing together as a pair during the joint I-1club and WUG performance of Gokujou Smile for example. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Idols Category:I-1club